Fun with Malaysia
by mimi-chan and aliling-chan
Summary: Have fun with Malaysia as the nation went through thick and thin in everyday life and history. Warning: Not historically accurate and Manglish
1. Chapter 1

Fun with Malaysia is presented to you by me, the author with some helps from the Internet, human's best friend. It consists of everything interesting and fun about Malaysia. As we are celebrating our country's Independence this month on the 31st of August, let's learn more about Malaysia.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters.** **They belonged to Himaruya Hidekazu.**

**...**

**Malaysia is a **

**A) **_**multiracial country and **_

_Malaysia, since you're a multiracial country, what does that make you then?__-__America._

_Easy, a multiracial person!-Malaysia_

**B) Its people are multilingual**

Speaking Mandarin Chinese to China while Tamil to India. Both China and India have been Malaysia's language teachers since a long time ago.

The language Malay is widely used throughout the country, not caring race or religion. Malay is the national language.

**Malaysia's other unlisted language is**

**Cantonese**

"Hong Kong! *_Dim a_!"

The said person only stares at the other before replying "Fine, thank you."

**B)**** Hokkien**

"Taiwan, **_di hoh boh_?" The Malaysian greeted when giving her a large envelope.

"*** _Hoh, toh siah_." Taiwan replied, taking the large envelope and checking the contents of the envelope. A small smirk made its way across her face as she pays the Malaysian.

**C)** **Manglish**

****"Hi England, long time no see ah! Want teh tarik ah? Mamak's teh tarik, best in the world loh!"

England is probably trying his best to not yell at his former colony since his colony, after all, **murders** his language. But how can he hold back when he's going to be here whole day, listening the misuse of his language! America's English is a bit better than this, he noted.

**Malaysia's durians up for the taste in Beijing, China!**

It looks so good yet the smell does not welcome him much. Slowly, he puts on his gloves and went to taste those lovely treats. His eyes widen as he swallowed it.

"It's delicious aru!" he finally said while a certain Malaysian is silently celebrating the taste of victory.

**Tourism Malaysia boleh!**

"And the winner for the Best Booth Operation Award and Best Folklore Performance Award is…Tourism Malaysia!"

The said country walks proud to the stage and received his awards. Smiling happily as pictures of the nation are taken by cameras. Feeling proud that a lot of tourists are coming over.

"Malaysia da-ze! Can I go to your place now?" asked the Korean.

The Malaysian nodded. "Of course! For letting me win these awards, I will give you a special tour for free!"

**Former British Colony**

_Is it a curse for British colonies to inherit those thick eyebrows?-Timor Leste_

_I think so, Malaysia, Brunei, Singapore and Myanmar have those. Not to mention, Hong Kong as well.-Philippines_

_I hate this life-Malaysia_

_Don't be so upset lah, at least we can still cook good food-Singapore_

_Agree with you on that..._

**Malays buy things while Chinese sells things**

"DVDS only for RM XX!"-Random Chinese guy

"Oh I'll buy! It's cheap!"-Random Malay guy

**Cut your hair if you're a male star**

_Poor thing, I can already imagine it.-Seychelles_

_Can't help it, his minister really hates a guy with long hair.-Singapore_

**I'm going to host the Commonwealth Games!**

"*****_Selamat datang_! I, Malaysia, shall be your host for the Commonwealth Games. Take these orang utans dolls as a souvenir!" the said country gave everyone an orang utan doll.

"Wow it's so cute!" Seychelles commented, hugging the doll.

**Never ask a Malaysian how is his****/her**** business or studies. **

"Anyway, how's your study on becoming a full develop nation?" England asked, after receiving an orang utan plushy from Malaysia. The said country remained silent for a while before replying. "Ok lah."

Malaysia then gives England a pat on the back, "So, I see you put on weight. Good lah you!"

A vein appeared on England's head as Australia, New Zealand, India and several other Commonwealth nations were already laughing out loud.

**Malaysia's coffee and teas are added with tons of sugar!**

"Ha ha, sorry for just now. Here's some tea." Malaysia offered England a cup of tea to apologize for the little show just now.

The Brit is still a little mad but his colonies knew best that a cup of tea would calm him down. He brought the tea to his mouth and…

"THIS TEA IS TOO SWEET YOU GIT!"

"Really? I just add tons of sugar and it's just right." The said country replied.

**National Excuse for **

**A) Being Late**

"You're late Malaysia!"

"Sorry, traffic jam!"

**B) "Where Are You?"**

"Where are you Malaysia?"

"On the way"

**Union Jack is very popular!**

Malaysia takes England on a tour in Kuala Lumpur when England spotted some T-shirts, bags and other merchandise have the Union Jack on it.

Malaysia notices what England is staring at and quickly made up an explanation.

"Oh these? My people like them not me! I don't even know why they even like those stuff." Malaysia blushed. England smiled, knowing his former colony actually kept some of those stuff at his home.

Little did Malaysia know that nation and the people are almost the same. Furthermore, Malaysia also inherited England's '_tsundere_' attitude or so what Japan calls it.

**Durians are NEVER allowed in Commonwealth meetings**

"Now, give me those durians or I'll decide to give your boss a call about stopping distributing durians to you." England threaten.

Malaysia had no choice but to give up the durians to England. Curse the day the rule was form stated that durians were not allowed in Commonwealth meetings.

**Scones are ALSO not allowed in meetings**

"Bloody hell Malaysia! Why did you put scone in the list!?"

"Only if it made by you then it is not allowed."

"Agree..."

**Finding a place to break fast is extremely difficult**

Malaysia look left and right in Berjaya Times Square for a place to eat during the Hari Raya Puasa. The time to break fast has already started but...has yet to find a place to eat.

The restaurants, fast food outlets and cafeteria are either full or reserved and this is getting very annoying.

A growl escaped from the stomach.

"I'm starving..."

**When in Malaysia, you must eat!**

When Japan arrived at Malaysia with Italy and Germany, they were told to enjoy the cuisine here.

"While visiting Malaysia, make it point to try out the wide variety of international cuisines that it boasts. At different restaurants in different places, you can tease your plate with cuisines from China, Mexico, Africa, India and America. Local cuisine can also be found in plenty, with a lot of tasty snacks being sold by street vendors." According to Malaysia.

**Shopping in Malaysia!**

Malaysia has personally invited the female nations to shop at KL. Of course they bought a lot of stuff, like the saying "Shop till you drop!"

**Openly show our emotions!**

"What do you think of the food here, _Abang Jepun_?" Malaysia asked, eager to know the opinions and thoughts of the guest.

"It's delicious!" Japan replied.

Malaysia brighten at the reply.

"Of course lah! I am not England you know who seems to cook food worth dying for!" Malaysia pointed out, laughing.

Somewhere in the UK, England sneezes.

**We are talkative!**

"It's nice to take a break once in a while." Malaysia said to Japan, calling a taxi.

Entering the taxi, Malaysia states the destination as the driver nodded.

"I can't believe the weather is very hot!" Malaysia exclaimed.

The driver agreed. "What to do? The world is already like that."

And so on, Malaysia exchange endless topics from weather to global warming to government and politics.

Japan, who was silent the whole time, made a mental note to himself.

"Malaysians can be very talkative."

**Malaysia and Indonesia are like England and France?**

It was another normal meeting where England and France are arguing with one another.

At the same time, Malaysia and Indonesia are doing the same as well. This lead many nations to ponder about that.

_They're the same.-Philippines _

_Who?-Taiwan_

_England and France, Malaysia and Indonesia.-Vietnam_

_Oh, you're right about that-Taiwan_

_The way they argue are almost the same-Australia_

_Sometimes we think that Indonesia should have been invaded by France.-Philippines_

_Be grateful that Indonesia is not perverted like France!-Taiwan_

*Shivers*

"Agree..."

**Balancing a football on head**

**Longest distance**

China was heading to Malaysia's house for a visit when he saw Malaysia, balancing a football while walking in the track field. He notices Indonesia, Singapore and Brunei were watching Malaysia from the seats.

_What is Malaysia doing aru?-China_

_Balancing a football on the head-Singapore_

_He's trying to break the World Records for the Longest Distance Football Balancing On Head.-Brunei_

_Even though there's some guy had done it already-Indonesia_

_(Singapore searches something with the I-Pad before showing it to China)_

_I see aru, I guess I'll visit Thailand for a while-China_

_No need.-Singapore_

_Because soon…-Brunei_

_(A gust of wind blows and the ball falls if Malaysia's head.)_

_A gust of wind will ruin it.-Indonesia_

**Fastest Mile and 100 m**

_What is Malaysia doing again?-China_

_Trying to complete the Fastest Mile and 100m Balancing A Football On The Head-Indonesia_

_Again, there's already someone who had done it.-Singapore_

_It's the same person aru!-China_

_Yet Malaysia is very eager to try it.-Brunei_

_Don't worry,-Indonesia_

_Soon, he'll come here and…-Singapore_

_Making up random excuses of why he can't do it…-Brunei_

**Merdeka!**

31 August 1957…

As the clock in the tower began to strike, signaling midnight. The Union Jack on one flagpole and the new Federation Flag on the other began to move slowly and simultaneously. As the last stroke of midnight echoed above the heads of the crowd, a band played "God Save the King". The moment the band stopped playing the British national anthem, the silence was shattered by a roar that consisted of a single word, "MERDEKA", that was shouted repeatedly by at least 10,000 voices.

Very early in the morning on August 31, members of the public began to file through the entrance gates of 'Stadium Merdeka' to witness the Independence ceremony.[4] A large rectangular carpeted dais stood at the center of the stadium. The Rulers, sheltered by yellow silk umbrellas were already in position on the dais. The 'Paramount Ruler' sat in the center with the Duke on his right and Tunku on his left. The Duke handed the Constitutional Instrument to Tunku. Tunku then read aloud the Proclamation of Independence.

With his right arm raised, Tunku then shouted

"MERDEKA!"

And the crowd thundered in response, "MERDEKA!"

"MERDEKA!"

"MERDEKA!"

"MERDEKA!"

"MERDEKA!"

"MERDEKA!"

"MERDEKA!"

"MERDEKA!"

"MERDEKA!"

"MERDEKA!"

"MERDEKA!"

"MERDEKA!"

"MERDEKA!"

Then the Malayan National Anthem "Negaraku" played for the first time as the flag of Federation of Malaya is raising. Euphoria swept over the country. Malaya had gained its independence.

Thus, it was a memorable moment, the newly independent nation was shedding tears of happiness along with many other people present.

England was supposed to be happy for Malaysia but…letting go…can be hard as well.

**Formation of Malaysia **

**Part 1**

There are several factors for the formation of Malaysia.

The idea was propose to Sabah, Sarawak, Singapore and Brunei. Brunei's Sultan Omar Ali Saifuddin supports the idea and the people just go along with it. For Sabah and Sarawak, they turned it down, wanting to be with England a little while longer and that they are not confident of ruling on their own.

This idea was strongly opposed by Indonesia and Philippines.

"They are planning a "neocolonialist" plot against us! Their land is not enough and they are using!"

"Sabah belongs to the Sulu Sultanate! You can't just take it away from us even though Sabah was invaded by the British!"

Thus, began the _ day was January 20, 1963._

Because Indonesia was under the influence of President Soekarno, the actions taken are rough. Attacks on boats that passed through Indonesia and a another attack was planned against the Federation of Malaya through Johor, Sabah and Sarawak. They even went as far as tarnishing the name of the Federation in Afro-Asia and the Third-World countries.

Philippines cuts off diplomatic relations with Malaya, leaving the young nation miserable.

Leaving Malaya no choice to face the _Konfrontasi_, Malaya gets help from the Commonwealth nations, Australia, New Zealand, Canada and the Great Britain as a last resort.

After hearing of the situation, they rushed to younger nation as soon as possible.

"I've sent a request for back up to the United Nations and Tun Abdul Razak even went to Africa to explain, so everything will be fine…right?"

**Part 2**

Malaya meets Indonesia and Philippines to discuss the problem. MAPHILINDO was formed during this time but unfortunately it did not work.

Indonesia and Philippines will accept Malaya becoming Malaysia if United Nations is to do a another survey on the people.

Of course, to the surprise of the United Nations, the results of the people agreeing to join Malaya to form Malaysia was quite high than before.

_I want to be independent already! I hate relying on England, Brunei and Philippines for everything!-_Sabah

_It's about time that I should rule on my own.-_Sarawak

**Part 3**

Malaya visits Sabah and Sarawak to explain the concept and the aim of the formation.

"If you join me, I will make sure that your status will be the same as the _bumiputra. _You guys won't be left out in the dust and I will personally make sure of that. Oh yeah, you will also have your own immigration office and…I kind of forgot what boss wants me to tell you but I'm sure our bosses are discussing it right now!"

After finishing the process for the formation, all that was left is to officially announce it.

But there was one thing that still stuck in mind is when asking about why the sudden change in mind for Sabah and Sarawak.

Both of them reply "It's Mr. England, Malaya. He personally explained everything to us."

It was suppose to be 31st August which is Malaya's birthday but…because the UN's report is not yet done, adding that Indonesia and Philippines were still at it and also that Brunei pulls out at the last minute.

On 9th July 1963, Malaya and a few of people went to London to sign the _Perjanjian Malaysia_.

Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II introduces _Akta Malaysia_.

_Cool! What's that?-_Malaysia

At that time, England felt like hitting Malaysia on the head for being clueless at stuff like this. Queen Elizabeth chuckled at the younger nation.

It was approved by _Parlimen Tanah Melayu, Dewan Perhimpunan Singapura, Majlis Undangan Sarawak _and _Majlis Undangan Sabah_.

Later, the Yang di-Pertuan Agong "introduces" _Akta Malaysia_.

Thus, on 16th September 1963, the country** Malaysia** was formed.

**Look West!**

After Malaysia's independence, Malaysia kept relying on England to buy rubber and tin ore but then if Malaysia kept relying on England it's no good.

Malaysia has already claimed independence so it is not right to keep relying on England for everything. His business and military are still here. After signing the AMDA or rather known as _Anglo-Malayan Defence Treaty_. Malaysia's boss, Tunku Abdul Rahman came up with a plan to solve this problem.

"Look West"

Yes, getting Malaysia to make friends with Western countries.

**America**

"Cool! You wanna be my friend? Of course you can! As long as you send me those stuff!"

**B) West Germany**

"F-Friend?"

"Yes, I am hoping you would be my friend. I am new and I don't know much. I cannot keep relying on Eye-I mean Mr. England."

"W-Why not..."

**Eastern friends! Part 1!**

To expand even more of Malaysia's business, Malaysia went to several countries.

**Singapore**

"Sure, since you need my help so badly anyway."

**B) Japan**

"H-Hai, if you don't mind after what my people did to you..."

**Look East**

"Malaysia, from now on I want you to learn from S. Korea and Japan. They have strong patriotism and are very hardworking." Malaysia's boss told Malaysia.

The young nation glanced at the two East Asian nations. Pointing at S. Korea, Malaysia said "Hardworking? But I thought S. Korea does nothing but grabbing Abang China's 'breasts' and claiming everything belonged to him!"

The nation's boss really wanted to give the young one a good long lecture for saying such words! Japan was barely able to contain his laughter after Malaysia's comment while for S. Korea, the opposite.

At the background, Malaysia's boss kept apologizing to S. Korea's boss.

"Don't worry, it's just what Malaysia said. I am not sure whether I should be proud of my own nation because of this."

**28. ZOPFAN**

Stands for Zone of Peace, Freedom and Neutrality. Which means...

"NO WAR! NO NUCLEAR!"

**Friends with communist countries**

**China**

_He's been a big help since I was little! Let's be friends!-Malaysia_

_Of course aru!-China_

**B) North Korea**

_What? Are you sure you want to be friends with me?-N. Korea_

_Yeah, I don't care whether you're a communist or not, as long you are willing to be my friend, I'll be helping you with everything I got!-Malaysia_

**C) North Vietnam**

_Such a fine young person that Malaysia...still remembering those sweet little words-N. Vietnam_

_North Vietnam!-Malaysia_

**D) East Germany/Prussia**

"Kesesesese, so you're the one that wanted to be friends with West."

"Yes and if you don't mind be my 'awesome' friend Mr. East Germany."

"Call me Prussia kid. Now, to celebrate our new friendship, would you like some beer?"

"Bruder!"

**30. Pineapple Festival**

_A pineapple festival?-Philippines_

_Yes, I am hosting one right now! Enjoy everything pineapple!-Malaysia_

_I thought you're more on durians Malaysia.-Vietnam_

_My boss shot down that idea.-Malaysia_

**31. National Day/Birthday**

_Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me!-Malaysia_

_Hey Malaysia, don't get so excited, there is one nation that shares the same birthday as you.-Singapore_

_Who?-America_

_Trinidad and Tobago-Venezuela_

_Oh! Do send my greetings to them! I'll head over there ASAP after my birthday celebration!-Malaysia_

_..._

_Translation:_

*_**Dim a**_**!**-How are you (Cantonese)

**_**di hoh boh**_?-How are you (Hokkien)

*** _**Hoh, toh siah**__-Fine, thank you (H)_

******Hi England, long time no see**** ah****!**** w****ant teh tarik**** ah****? Mamak's teh tarik, best in the world**** loh****!**-_Hi England, long time no seen! Do you want some teh tarik? The mamak's teh tarik is the best in the world! (Malaysian English or Manglish)_

_..._

_Source of info: _

_Internet, newspaper, history class and experiences_

_*For the commonwealth thing with England's cooking, it's from that person who wrote the story of Golden Rules to a Successful Commonwealth Meeting. I'm sorry for borrowing the idea! *bows*_

_**The Berjaya Times Square indeed happened to my mother while my cousin, who just arrived from the Philippines and I were looking for a place to eat. It was unfortunate that it is the breaking fast time. My mother was starving and we nearly went around the whole Times Square just to get a place to eat. In the end, we settle with some wanton noodles. _

_***Trinidad and Tobago does have the same independence day as Malaysia but the date they achieve independence was 1962, five years after Malaysia's._

_***Manglish is Malaysian English, according to a source, people often directly translates Malay into English while Singlish or Singaporean English, translates more Mandarin Chinese to English. There's a TV show about helping students to improve their English, Oh My English! Watch it, it will keep you laughing with the silliness of the students.**_

_****Look East-Some kind of plan to help Malaysia to develope. Got this from history class, when I heard about S. Korea and Japan becoming a model to Malaysia, I was like I can understand Japan but S. Korea, matching his personality...you know...**_

...

_**To everyone out there, thank you for reading! My story may not be good but I love my country to share this information with you all! Sorry it's a day late, originally was yesterday but because my mom occupied the computer.**_

_**Malaysia's gender? You guess, I loved both! But female Malaysia fits in some roles...**_

_**Better be off since tomorrow is school day and...trial examination...**_

_**To Malaysian writers out there, at least write a story about your country! Do not discontinued it! **_

_**I support Father England and Daughter Malaysia pairing!**_


	2. sopa

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam


End file.
